harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutger (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Oh, ___. How are you today?" *"Oh, good morning... you caught me lost in thought..." *"Good morning, ___. You seem to be doing well." *"Good evening, ___. You're working so late!" *"Hello there. How's it going?" *"Hey there, ___. How's it going?" *"Hello there, ___. Doing some shopping? Have a good time." 'Chat' *"I'm a mayor, but I'm also an innkeeper. If you want to stay here, use the guest book on the counter." *"A mayor must know what's happening in his village at all times. I like to walk around whenever I get the chance." *"This village has a tradition of raising the finest livestock." *'You live in Konohana:' "How are things in Konohana? I still think this village would be a better fit for you.." *'During a typhoon:' "It's dreadfully windy today! What are you doing out in weather like this!?" *'After a typhoon:' "That was some storm yesterday, wasn't it?" *'Snowstorm:' "You ought to be inside during a blizzard like this. You've got gumption!" *'When shown the blue feather: '"You'll want to give that feather to your sweetheart." At Town Hall: *"If you want to stay here, use the guest book on the counter. For anything else, talk to me across the counter." *"If you need something, come up to the counter to talk to me. If you want to stay here, use the guest book on the counter." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"Being the mayor isn't as easy as it looks, you know." *'Two flowers:' "How's your farm going? Are you getting the hang of things?" *'Three flowers: '"How are things going? Running a farm can be awfully difficult." *'Four flowers:' "How's the work going, __? I know you're busy, but Rose loves it when you stop by to see us." *'Five flowers:' "It's always so nice to see you, ___. And I know Rose has taken a fancy to you too, so you come on over any time." *'Six flowers:' "You're a very good influence on the town, ___. You really run a fine farm." *'Seven flowers:' "I don't know how this town would get along without you, ____. You're such a hard worker. You know, you remind me of myself a little bit." 'Gifts' *'Liked: '"Oh, for me? And such a nice gift, too. You're very thoughtful." *'Neutral:' "A present for me? Well, thank you very much." *'Multiple Gifts: '"Hmm, another gift? Oh, I couldn't accept anything else today." *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh, a birthday present? And such a nice gift, too. You're very thoughtful, ___." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and lose: '"Oh, ___, so you came to celebrate... I love it when we win the Cooking Festival..." *'You live in Bluebell and win:' "Today's Cooking Festival was so much fun. There are so many fine chefs in our village." *'You cheer for Bluebell but do not enter a dish:' "You should enter the next Cooking Festival. I'm looking forward to it!" *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "Too bad you didn't win. But, there's always next time, you know!" *'You skip the festival:' "You should enter next time. I'm counting on you!" Animal Festival Win: ' *"Congratulations! You're a real farmer now!" *"Congratulations, ___. Your was incredible! *"All your hard work paid off today! Keep up the good work!" *'Lose: "Too bad you didn't win. But you haven't been farming for very long. I know you'll do better next time." Flower Day Festival *"Oh! Well that's right, it's Flower Day today! Thanks!" New Years Festival *'You live in Konohana: '"Hello there, ___. Today is our New Years Festival. I'm really sorry, but you can't participate in it." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes